Matt, What Did We Just Watch?
by wolfpacksam'smate
Summary: Mello, Near and L's reactions to the short movie 2 girls 1 cup. ON HOLD


A/N : Has anyone seen that video _**2 Girls 1 Cup **_? Well I have ( unfortunately ) and my reaction was funny ( according to my cousin ) soo I made this up to show Mello, Matt, Near and L's reaction to the video.

Disclaimer : I do not own Death Note or the video _**2 Girls 1 Cup**_. AU

~~! ~~~

Normal POV :

Mello, Near and L was sitting in Matt's room gathered around his computer for whatever reason Matt called them for. " What are we doing here Matt ? " Mello asked, shifting from foot to foot in anxiety for not knowing WHY he was there, " hold up a minuet Mells, I want to show you guys something...but I dont recommend that Near watch it " Matt said glancing from the computer screen to the albino boy who was standing to his right looking blankly at the screen, " I assure Matt that whatever he shows us it will not harm me " Near said, Matt glanced at L who was looking at him, " If Near doesnt want to leave then Matt should let him stay ".

After 5 mins Matt had clicked on a link that read : **2 GIRLS 1 CUP. **Matt then turned the sound down a little bit and sat back, " What the fuc- " Mello was interrupted when L - _**L of all people **_- shushed him and went back to looking at the screen. Sensual music came on and the video started showing 2 girls together in what looked like a kitchen -

**(IMPORTANT A/N ~ I dont want to go through the whole video but I need to in order to get the image of everything in you guys head, So sorry if I scar you, If you dont want the video to be spoiled for you, search Google and click on the 3rd link and watch it then come back ! If you are under 18 I advise you to stop reading here and go back ! I do not encourage you to see this video but I will be describing it ! The squiglyyss represent when the description is over )**

* One girl ( Indian ) was sucking on the ( White ) girl's boob, - Near's eyes went a little wide but not noticeable enough -, the sensual music was still playing, then the screen blurred into another one... this time there was a cup with the white girl's ass hovering over it ... then it filled with - Near,L and Mello's eyes went wide - scat (1).

* The screen blurred into another one, this time both girls were licking the scat - Mello gagged, threw the chocolate bar he was holding onto the floor and covered his mouth with his arm. -

* The screen blurred again showing the White girl kneeling on the floor and the Indian girl standing over her, - L leaned foward - the Indian girl them stuck her hand in her mouth and vomited all over the white girl and in her mouth - Mello turned towards the garbage can and threw up whatever he ate - ( a/n : I gagged while writing this )

* The screen blurred again and this time it was the White girl standing over the Indian girl and she threw up all over the Indian girl - Near gagged and quietly left the room -

* The screen blended into another one, the White girl was spitting the piece of scat in and out of her mouth - L gagged and took his lollipop out of his pocket and stuck it in his mouth making a disgusted face - then her throat constricted and she opened her mouth to reveal ... Nothing. - L leaned over and threw up on the floor making Matt roll his eyes - The screen went black as the small clip ended.

Mello stood up holding his stomach, stumbling over to Matt he kindly thumped him in the head - Hard -. " OW ! What the bloody hell was that for ? " Matt yelled as he massaged the bruised spot, " Dont you EVER make me watch something like that AGAIN ! " Mello barked and stormed from the room. Matt and L sat in silence, it was broken by L speaking, " Matt ... I dont usually say this to potential successors or students but if you ever make me see something so degrading and nauseous as this you would have wished cigarettes had killed you " - And with that L calmly walked away leaving a shocked and hurt Matt alone.

Matt was sitting there stunned after L's threat when he felt something hard and plastic collide with his head, spinning around quickly he picked up the Transformer robot and turned it around where a paper note was taped to it, feeling slightly scared he took the note off and opened it :

_Dear Matt,_

_ I have never watched something so disgusting as that and I would not like to see something like that again. But while watching it I felt something in the bottom half of my body, and as I arrived in my room it seemed that I grew a tent in my pants ... Is that normal ? If so then please come to my room and discuss what is happening to my body so I could know what to do._

_Near._

Matt raised an eyebrow and put the note in his desk drawer and layed on his bed thinking of his decision.

_FIN _

A/n: Should Matt go and help Near and risk the friendship with Mello or should he ignore it ? Revieww !

**(1)** Scat - Porn term for shit or Doo Doo ^_^


End file.
